


if you've ever been a lady to begin with

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [24]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alex Summers is Trans as Hell, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Historically Accurate Gender Fuckery, Interracial Relationship, Interracial Wedding, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Nonbinary Character, POV Character of Color, Pre-Attack On the Compound, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, a LOT of alcohol, drunk wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between being recruited and being attacked at the compound, the kids go on a bonding road trip of their own.  In Las Vegas, something happens that really, everyone should have seen coming.  Because why wait, when you've got love at first sight, and free cocktails?</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you've ever been a lady to begin with

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citadelofswords (paradoxicalRenegade)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=citadelofswords+%28paradoxicalRenegade%29).



> Warnings: Light drug usage (marijuana), significant alcohol consumption, getting married while drunk in Vegas. 
> 
> Notes: Alex is bigender and AFAB, if the story doesn't make that clear. Raven, being Raven, is vaguely genderfluid.
> 
> Dedication: this is dedicated to Kales citadelofswords, who has been waiting for this fic to exist for literal years now. I finally did it, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Bingo Prompt: accidental marriage.

"I'm really not sure this is a good idea," Hank said, as the neon of the Vegas Strip at night played over the six of them in Hank's beat-up sedan.

"Doesn't matter, this is _Vegas_ ," Angel said.  " _Nothing_  is a good idea in Vegas."

Hank furrowed his brow and frowned.  "That is the opposite of comforting, Angel.  Really, thank you."

Armando laughed and slung an arm around Alex, who was half-asleep beside him.  "Hey, hotshot, wake up.  We're here."

Raven shot him a look, and he raised his eyebrows at her.  Really, as if _she_  could talk about being sweet on someone she 'shouldn't' be sweet on.

Alex woke up and stretched a little.  "Never been to Vegas before," he mumbled muzzily.

"Angel's from here," Raven said.  "So we're gonna follow her lead."

Sean spoke up from where he sat in the backseat footwell between Raven and Darwin: "I heard they have free cocktails in the casinos, is that true?"

Angel burst out laughing.  "Yeah, but that's only if you're _gambling_."

"Hey, I've got money," Sean muttered.

"Me too," Raven said.  "Looks like we're financing this expedition."

Alex rolled his eyes in response to that.  "I can hustle pool when we run out," he said.

Armando laughed.  "Hey, maybe Luck's a lady tonight."

"Yeah, maybe," Hank said, up front, sighing.  "We'd better hope so."

 

* * *

 

Armando could get drunk, which had surprised everybody else.  But really, it was only _overindulging_  in drink -- the way that got your stomach pumped at a hospital -- that he could never manage.

This buzz, though?   _Definitely_  something he was capable of.

Everyone was a little drunk, and Sean and Alex were passing a joint between them -- Armando wasn't sure how they'd gotten it, but the stream of smoke from Alex's lips was entrancing.

He slipped over to Alex and smirked a little.  "Didn't know you smoked."

"Smoke some things.  Cigarettes, mostly.  You'd be surprised what you can get in jail."  

Armando raised his eyebrows.  "Oh really?"

"Yeah."  Alex passed the joint back to Sean and smirked at Armando.  "Hey, wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah," Armando repeated back to him.  "Let's go."

Sean looked at both of them and rolled his eyes.  "You're not foolin' anybody, y'know."

"Don't care," Alex shot back, and then, him and Armando headed away from the table where Sean was set up, making a killing on the blackjack table.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, Raven, back me up on this one," Alex said, sounding a little desperate and very drunk.  "You can be anything.  You ever had a day where you just...decided to be a guy?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably.  "...Well, yeah."

"'S like that.  Most of the time I'm a guy, but sometimes I'm not."  Alex sighed.  "An' legally I'm not, either."

Armando looked at him, and damn, he looked so beaten down about it.

"Hey, baby," Armando said, tugging him closer.  "It's okay.  You can be anything you gotta be."

They were all too drunk for this conversation.

Hank was the one who had the idea, though.  "Wait, wait," he said, because he was the drunkest out of all of them -- only Angel was sober -- "You two should get _married_."

Raven giggled at that.  "Yeah!  If Alex c'n be a girl, no reason you couldn't, right?"

Armando looked at Alex and considered it.  Alex stared back at him, looking surprised.  

"Hey, hotshot," Armando said, grinning a little.  "How 'bout it?  You wanna marry me?"

Alex grinned back.  "Y'know, I do."

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Armando woke to Alex curled up next to him, wig askew and still wearing the white dress Raven had insisted she wear to the wedding.  

Alex started to wake.  "...hey?" he murmured, confused to begin with.

"Morning, hotshot."  He remembered every instant of the night before, from the taste of smoke in his mouth to the feel of his skin when he slipped up under that skirt for the first time.

"...Did we...?"

"Uh-huh."  Armando ran his fingers up Alex's back.  "We got hitched, baby."

"Well, shit."  Alex seemed shocked, but didn't seem angry, and Armando would take what he could get in that regard.

Alex rolled over on top of Armando and looked him straight in the eyes, too serious for the early hour and the night before they'd had.  

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Did you mean it?"  Alex's hands were on Armando's bare chest, pinning him to the bed.

Armando curled his hands around Alex's wrists.  "Yeah."

"We've known each other for a month.  How do you know -- ?"

"Alex, baby," Armando said, stroking the insides of his wrists.  "You sayin' you didn't?"

Alex shook his head, almost frantically.  "No -- I just.  I don't know _why._ "

"Does it matter?"

"...I don't know."  Alex sighed, a little shaky.  "It's just -- never thought I'd know it right away, you know?  That only happens in fairy tales an' shit."

Armando reached up and touched his face.  "I don't know, either.  But with the world we live in, I'm just glad we haven't wasted any time."

Alex leaned into the touch, and leaned down to press his forehead to Darwin's.  "Yeah.  That's a good thing."

"It is."  He smiled.  "Can I kiss you?"

Alex chuckled a little.  "Course you can," he said, blushing.  "After all, I am your _wife_."

Armando laughed as well.  "Yeah, looks like you are."

He kissed Alex, and tangled their fingers together.  His high school ring fit perfectly on Alex's finger, a promise.

He'd get him a real ring when all of this nonsense with Shaw was over.

Until then, they had this, and this was more than enough.


End file.
